Tom Boyd
Tom Boyd is a musician who played the oboe for the music of several and episodes of . Boyd is considered "Hollywood's Oboe" and has performed in over 1500 film and television scores for frequent composeres Jerry Goldsmith, John Williams, Alan Silvestri and Marc Shaiman. He attended the Julliard School and played the principal oboe position at the Honolulu Symphony. He was a professor of music at the University of Hawaii and professor of oboe at the Azusa Pacific University. At the age of 30 he moved to Los Angeles to work in the film industry making the principal oboe for John Williams on the score for Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom in 1984 one of his earliest credits. Boyd performed for several singers during their album recordings and live concerts including Barbra Streisand, Natalie Cole, and John Denver. Among his countless film and television work are projects such as the 007 adventure Octopussy (1983), the comedy Police Academy (1984, with David Graf), the fantasy comedy Ghost Busters (1984), the science fiction film Back to the Future (1985), the drama The Color Purple (1985, with Whoopi Goldberg), the animated adventure An American Tail (1986), the television series Highway to Heaven and Magnum, P.I., the science fiction comedy Spaceballs (1987), the animated Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), the action thriller Die Hard (1988), the comedy The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad (1988), the drama Dead Poets Society (1988), the drama Born on the Fourth of July (1989), the television series Alien Nation (1989-1990, starring Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, and Michele Scarabelli), The Beauty and the Beast (1987-1990, starring Ron Perlman), and The Flash (1990-1991), the romance Pretty Woman (1990), the comic adaptation Dick Tracy (1990), the adventure Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991, with Christian Slater), the fantasy comedy The Addams Family (1991, with Christopher Lloyd and Carel Struycken), the fantasy adventure Hook (1991), the musical comedy Sister Act (1992, starring Whoopi Goldberg), the music drama The Bodyguard (1992), the fantasy film Jurassic Park (1993), the drama Schindler's List (1993), the drama Forrest Gump (1994), the science fiction film Species (1995), the science fiction film Independence Day (1996), the science fiction comedy Men in Black (1997), the drama Titanic (1997), the science fiction film Starship Troopers (1997, with Dina Meyer), the science fiction remake My Favorite Martian (1999), the science fiction thriller The Matrix (1999), and the science fiction comedy Galaxy Quest (1999). Further works includes the comic adaptation X-Men (2000, starring Patrick Stewart and Famke Janssen), the animated television series South Park (1997-2000), the science fiction drama Artificial Intelligence: AI (2001), the television series Gilmore Girls and Felicity (created by J.J. Abrams), the animated feature Ice Age (2002), the comic adaptations Spider-Man (2002, starring Kirsten Dunst) and X2 (2003), the action thriller 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), the fantasy film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), the fantasy film The Village (2004), the comedy Night at the Museum (2006), the science fiction thriller I Am Legend (2007), the comic adaptations X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), X-Men: First Class (2011), and The Avengers (2012, starring Chris Hemsworth), the animated television series The Simpsons (1990-2012), the animated feature Frozen (2013), the fantasy film Into the Woods (2014), and the comedy Hybrids (2015, with Paul Sorvino). Star Trek credits * ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** External links * * Tom Boyd at MySpace.com Category:Music department